Taiyō to Tsuki no Yō Ni
by Sorachi-chan
Summary: Kazeha Chise is an extraordinary girl. Because of this she decides to join Kazekari Academy a school for those who have a supernatural power. Chise is expecting this school to be not much different from the other schools she attended. She never guessed she would find many new friends and even...?


Taiyō to Tsuki no Yō Ni

Kazekari Academy... A prestigious school with top notch academics and unique students. Unique as in... Not quite human. Or rather humans with a not so human ability. Each student uses those abilities in a test at the beginning of each year to decide which class they will be placed in based on the power and use of their skill. In order from lowest to highest the classes are: and at the top is student council. The president of the student council, currently a user of fire named Kasai Ryuuji, is what one might call the strongest student of Kazekari Academy. Unknown to Ryuuji-kun, his position was about to be threatened by a strange new student... Kazeha Chise.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Her eyes were strange. One was somewhere between blue and silver, the other somewhere between green and gold, and they were so light it seemed as if they could glow in the dark. The thought made me great full for the well lit stadium. She looked up from the stage bellow with an impassive face, as if she were only an empty shell. As if she were numb inside and out. It was strange. Her presence made me feel on edge from the moment she walked in...  
"So... I suppose I should show you what I can do now..."  
Her voice was soft and high pitched, like how one would imagine an angel to sound. Strange... But I simply nodded and attempted to hide my dislike for the small girl. After a few moments of her standing still I started to wonder if she even had a power at all. Then I felt it. The air got suddenly colder and it all seemed to be rushing towards one point. Towards the strange girl who was still standing calmly in the center of the stage bellow. The wind got stronger and faster, forcing me to hold onto my seat. Eventually the girl held out her small hand and the wind formed a long metal rod, with one sharp, dagger like end, and an opaque blue hued ball on the other.  
The legendary Kaze no Naginata. One of the 4 elemental tools. But this was something even more extraordinary than that , for it is rumored to be the strongest and most fierce of them all. How could its wielder possibly be this petite young lady, who claimed to be 16, but looked more like she couldn't be older than 12? Strange...  
"Now that you have seen... I have a request." she said as the Kaze no Naginata disappeared from sight in a gust of wind.  
"And what is that?" what could she possibly want from me?  
"... Keep it a secret... Do not make me the president. Please."  
Here at Kazekari Academy it has been a tradition to number the students based on their power and skill level. Numbers 1-7 make up the student council, ad from there on the students are split into classe or F. This girl is no doubt the strongest, above even our current student council president Kasai-San. However I cannot refuse her request...  
"alright then. Your number shall be 2 and you will be the vice president. My assistant shall now give you a tour of the school grounds, your class schedule, your duties as vice president, and your dorm. May the elements be with you." finally I can get away from this girl's piercing gaze. Away from those strange eyes.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

The assistant was a tall and curvy woman, the complete opposite of myself. Her light blonde hair was pulled up in a loose bun that had a few loose curls hanging from it. Some might consider her to be beautiful, but I didn't think much of her.  
"Here is the café, where you will be eating most of your meals and snacks. Though you can also eat up at the special café reserved for the student council." she said it in a no-nonsense way. Like she was talking to a toddler who was known for causing trouble.  
"Over that way are the dorms for classes F and D. The dorms in the eastern hallway are for B and C. Before we head to the class A and student council dorms I will show you to your classrooms." the classrooms were all in the same hall, so it wouldn't be difficult to remember where each one was. They were all very unique to fit each subject being taught.  
"If you are wondering why there is no one here it is because the students are currently on break. Many of them are visiting friends and family outside if school."  
I wasn't wondering.  
"Now shall we head to where your dorm will be?" she said it with a fake smile plastered to her face. As of she was trying to grin and bear it until she could get the hell away from me. Well fine. I was equally eager to get away from her. The difference was, I made it obvious.  
"Well here we are! The student council dorms."  
The student council dorms were located in a very large and very tall tower. After going up the long stairs, it opened into a large living room equipped with plush couches and chairs, a large window with a view of the entire campus and beyond, and to top it all off, all the latest electronics. So much for student council. It was more like a place for royalty. I should have requested to be put in D class instead. But that wasn't even the end of it. Next to the living room was a full-scale kitchen straight out of a professional's dream. It was also completed with a dining table with seven seats. Branching off of the kitchen/ living room area were seven doors. One for each member.  
"The door marked with the number two is yours. Each of these rooms were created with magic and will adjust to your liking as soon as you touch the handle. Enjoy your stay here at Kazekari Academy, may the elements be with you!" and with that she hustled out the door only half attempting to hide it. Finally she was gone. I sighed And walked over to my room curious to see how it would look. I touched the knob lightly and felt a shift in the air on the other side. I but my lip lightly in the suspense and opened the door. It was exactly like the room that I always dreamed of. The walls were blue with black stripes and a silver trim, the furniture floated, defying gravity and all sense. It was weird to see what I had seen only in dreams come to life. It made me feel a little nauseous, but relieved at the same time. While I was busy taking in the scene I almost didn't notice the air in the room change with the presence of another person. However, the change was so dramatic it would be nearly impossible for me not to notice. The air suddenly felt very warm and full of energy. I turned around and stared at the intruder with minor interest. Or so I thought... I wasn't sure what I was expecting to see when I turned, but it certainly wasn't this. Leaning against my door frame was a boy who looked about my age only much taller than me. He had a medium build that made him look strong, but not thick. He was wearing black jeans, black combat boots and a red shirt. His hair was also black, with red at the very tips. It was long and somewhat spiked. His eyes were orange and red. They glowed like fire and I started to feel as if I was burning when I looked into them. I had a strange feeling come over me that I couldn't quite place.  
"Hey newcomer" he said, looking me up and down and making my skin feel hot in every place his eyes scanned.  
"...who are you?"  
Instead of answering he looked around my room with one eyebrow raised.  
"Nice room." he said it with a smirk, then walked over to me and held out his hand. "I am Kasai Ryuuji, the student council president. You are..?"  
I stared at his hand for a moment not sure what to do. I decided not to tell him my full name, to make sure he didn't find out my secret. That I was the wind, as he was fire. "... You can call me Chise"  
"Hm, alright. Then you can call me Ryuuji, since you are the vice president. However, everyone else must call me Kasai-kaichou!"  
What an interesting character. I usually find people like him annoying. He seemed to be cocky and selfish. But somehow I found him intriguing.  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。 ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。


End file.
